


Winter in San Francisco

by VTsuion



Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, San Francisco, Short & Sweet, Spock gets cold, Winter, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: Cool wind and steady rain are more than enough winter for an aging Vulcan. Fortunately, Spock has his bondmate to warm him up.





	Winter in San Francisco

Objectively, Spock knew that it was not cold. In fact, relative to the average temperature on Earth in winter, it was positively temperate. His bondmate, who had spent his early years in Iowa, laughed at the high of sixty degrees in January and lamented the lack of snow. However, Spock found the cool wind and steady rain a more than sufficient reminder of the changing seasons.

Their apartment was only a few blocks from the Starfleet academy and Spock was bundled up in his warmest sweater, wrapped in his heaviest coat, and wearing even more layers underneath, but he was shivering as he strode down the street. He knew, logically, that rain such as this was the reason Earth was so verdant and full of life compared to the barren deserts of Vulcan, but it was difficult to appreciate as the cold water seeped into his clothes, making the once warm sweater lie heavy and damp against his clammy skin.

He fumbled open the door to the cold apartment lobby and waded to the lift, up to his apartment, where his bondmate was waiting. The thought of Jim’s warm smile urged him onward. He could feel his bondmate’s eager welcome awaiting his arrival, with an undercurrent of concern.

The door slid open and, sure enough, Spock found Jim standing on the other side, waiting for him with a wide smile and open arms. Through his bondmate’s eyes, Spock could see himself, his smooth, dark hair slick with rain, his clothes dripping, and his expression thoroughly miserable. A wave of sympathy poured through their bond.

Spock wanted to collapse into Jim’s waiting arms, but then both of them would be wet. Jim closed the distance between them before Spock could begin removing his soaked outer layers, and eased off his stiff coat, laden with water. Then, he helped Spock out of the soggy sweater, his turtleneck, and lastly his damp undershirt. And even with all those layers, the rain had brought the chill straight to his bare skin.

Jim made a sound of sympathy at the sight of his shivering bondmate, though Spock could see the appreciation in his wandering gaze even without their bond. He wrapped an arm around Spock’s shoulders and led him back to their bedroom. A pile of towels just out of the drier were waiting for him on the bed - Jim truly had thought of everything.

Spock gave his bondmate a small smile as Jim wrapped him in hot towels until the feeling began to return to his extremities.

“Much better,” Jim declared, admiring his handiwork: a thoroughly cocooned Vulcan.

While Spock’s arms were bound to his sides by the layers of towels, Jim took the opportunity to dry Spock’s hair so that it broke free of its orderly arrangement and spiked up in all directions.

Spock quirked an eyebrow at his bondmate, who was smiling proudly at the havoc he had so affectionately wreaked.

Spock slowly sloughed off the layers of towels and took the robe that Jim offered him with only a token skeptical glance. Jim grinned back.

He directed Spock to sit on the edge of the bed and positioned himself behind him so that he could comb Spock’s hair back into its usual order. Spock’s eyes drifted closed as he savored the feeling of his bondmate’s fingers running through his hair, gently brushing against his scalp. Spock had forgotten his exhaustion in his rush to return home though the rain, but now that he had no reason to fight it, it returned full force. Spock let it take him with a sigh of contentment, lulled by his bondmate’s calm affection.

Eventually, Jim declared Spock’s hair “perfect, as always,” and uncrossed his legs to that he could pull Spock against his bare chest. Jim’s arms wrapped around Spock’s torso and he settled his chin against Spock’s shoulder. His breath tickled at the crook of Spock’s neck.

The rain pounded against the windows and streamed down the drains. Occasionally the wind rose into a fearsome howl. But inside they were warm and dry.

“I told you, there’s nothing cozier than a rainy day,” Jim murmured into Spock’s ear.

Spock eyes fluttered open and he quirked an eyebrow at his bondmate, though he knew Jim could not see the gesture. “When one is inside, perhaps,” Spock acknowledged.

“Precisely, Mr. Spock,” Jim said, Spock could see him grinning in his mind’s eye. He craned his neck and kissed the pointed tip of Spock’s ear for emphasis.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, vstuion.tumblr.com, where I am posting stories like this one, answering questions, and accepting writing prompts!


End file.
